work only
by candycane040821
Summary: annabeth meets percy jackson while designing a building for mr.jackson will they spend their time together only working or will the be more involved


so this is all new and has nothing to do with my previous story, i gave up on that one because school started and its an important year. Then i didn't have any intrest in finishing but i have new inspiration and high hopes that this one will be different.

Please don't hate me for my grammer i'm not that good at it but i try.

disclaimer: i own none of the charcters in this writing

Annabeths POV:

I woke up to a very loud banging on my door which turned out to be Thalia and Katy. They barged in and pushed me back towards my closet, i have a meeting with Posidon Jackson and his son about a architecture job for his huge company. "Oh my god, Annie what are you gonna ware this is big, you have to look very professional" i grumbled and walked into my closet and came out in a pencil skirt and a long sleve royal blue blouse. I spun in a complete circle and Thalia nodded and looked to Katy who was texting and blushing i laughed ''must be Travis". That made her look up she made a hissing sound "you never say anything to Thals when she texts Nico" Thalia glared at her but i just said "Thalia usually talks back" and i walked out of my room. I called over my shoulder "what time do i have to be there, do i have time for coffee" Katy checked her watch "better just stop at a cafe" i nodded grabbed my keys and purse and a coat since it is late fall. "Let yourself out and lock the door" and i walked down the dark blue hallway of my apartment complex past the doorman and to my car. I went through the first cafe i seen and grabbed a large double double. Olympic ocean industries in really big and they need designs for a few projects, thalia had mentioned last week when she got the call. She and Katy are sorta my bestfriends and managers.

You can't miss this place its one of the biggest buildings in the city and very amazing nearly entirly made of glass. i would change a few things about it but thats not what im here for. i walked to the front desk where a red head was sitting she had very frizzy hair and bright green eyes " hello, im Rachel, what may i help you with" and she smiled. "im Annabeth Chase im here for my meeting with the Jacksons" she looked at her watched "ah, yes they should be waiting for you first door on the left" i nodded and walked down the carpeted hall till i got to the first door i could see them inside. i knocked and walked in they greeted me and i sat down "mister Jackson, it's great to meet you" he held out his hand and gave me a firm hand shake. "Its quite nice to meet such a talented person as yourself miss chase, this is my son percy" his son percy was handsom much like his father they both shared blue eyes or maybe they are green, black hair and very positive vibes. "Please call me Annabeth miss Chase is to formal" he smiled and so did percy, "so lets get down to the idea of things i want to open a marine life perserve and i want it done in Hawii, i feel like i would get tourists visit and pay to see the animals i am curing and that is where a large oart of the funds will come from". He has very good ideas and he thinks ahead, "its very posible and should be done within the year i can design it and view the process" he smiled sheepishly "actually mis-um annabeth i have arranged a house for you in hawii not ten minutes away from the construction site i have your plane ticket payed for and everything i'm sure i mentioned this to your manager". "um, you most likly did she just failed to mention it to me" im gonna have a talk with her. "Also percy, who will be taking over my company as soon as i finish my new additions, will be traveling and staying with you to observe, i trust you will get along and he will be of absolute best behavior" he talked about his son who is my age or older as if he was a kid. "of course it will be no problum" he nodded "you leave tomorrow"

I rushed home i can't pack in a day, but i tried i packed nearly every article of clothing i had plus some swim suits, i mean this is hawii. once i finished i called thalia "you failed to say anything about the fact im leaving tomorrow to go away for a year" she laughed "it will be fun, plus me and katy will be joining you in a few weeks" "really, were gonna have fun the three of us in hawii" she yawned i looked at my clock 12:35 "i gotta go" i bet my life she nodded because the phone line wnet dead. i layed my head on my pillow and fell into a dreamless sleep.

i woke up 6:40 to make it to the airport on time, but i still rushed. i met percy at the door and we went through security, it didn't take us long to get one the plane and into first class. i hate flying but so did percy he was nearly puking looking at the seat "you good" he smiled "ya, just my mom died in a plane crash" "oh well im sorry, if it makes you feel any better my step mom died from cancer and i never knew my real mom" he looked down at me "i'm sorry, but at least i got someone to talk to" i just nodded. we sat down and he smiled i looked at him, he must be bypolar "oh um my dad use to take me her alot seeing beaches is kinda our thing and some of my closest friends live here" "i've never been maybe i can meet your friends" he looked at me and nodded "they will like you". I fell back to sleep till we landed when i woke up an older couple was looking at me and smiling i could not figure out why till i relized i had just woken up in percys arms and he was still asleep "wake up"i shook him and he jolted awake and mumbled. I laughted at his childness, he grabbed our bags and we got a cab from the airport to his beach house. it was so beautiful it was right on the beach it was light and open it had three bed rooms, two bathrooms it was a sterio typical beach house lots of orange and blues, it was right out a magazine. Thia was gonna be an amazing trip.

author: thanks for reading i can't say when im gonna post again im a bit busy but i still hope you enjoyed this short chapter.


End file.
